


True Blue Blood

by Illnoira666 (Erin330)



Series: Blue Blood [1]
Category: CSI: NY, Formula 1 RPF, Formula 2 RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, CSI inspired, Conspiracy, Getting Back Together, Helsinki Cops, M/M, Murder, Omega Verse, Terrorists, royalty!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27607333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin330/pseuds/Illnoira666
Summary: Prince Ronan Häkkinen gets murdered by Republican Separatists, those who want the monarchy destroyed by killing the last male Heir since Finnish law bans women taking over the throne.Detective Mick Schumacher (20) is handed this high-profile case due to his status as a protégé and his boss Luca Di Montezemolo wants him to prove himself by solving the Prince’s murder to wipe the smile off of the other high ranked officials’ faces.
Relationships: Luca Ghiotto & Mick Schumacher, Luca Ghiotto/Mick Schumacher, Mika Häkkinen & Mick Schumacher, Mika Häkkinen/Michael Schumacher
Series: Blue Blood [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037478
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1. Murder

The day had started out pretty normal.

Mick had eaten breakfast with his mother, gave him a kiss on his way out towards work and went on to do the necessary paperwork on a previous murder case that they’d recently closed.

Alexander Petrov had been a Russian businessman shot neat the front door of the Russian Consulate. The shutter had been a member of an anti-Russia militia from Underground Helsinki. It had been clear from the beginning whom they were after, but those guys were very good at hiding from the public. In the end they’d found him trying to catch a train to Sweden with a fake passport.

“Got a new case.” Ghiotto said when he walked in. “The boss wanted you personally on it.”

Schumacher raised an eyebrow but took the case file anyway. He blinked when he opened it.

“Yeah, Prince Ronan was shot this morning at the University. Shutter wore the emblem of the Separatists. Looks like they’ve finally done what they promised all along they’d do.”

The German knew about it.

The declaration by the Republican Separatists was made nearly 5 years ago to destroy the Finnish royals and make Finland a true democratic Republic ruled by the people.

Prince Ronan had been the only eligible heir, as he was the only direct male descendant of the 1st King of Finland. The House of Häkkinen had ruled over the Suomi people even before Christian missionaries came to the wild lands of the former Vikings to convert the ‘barbarians of the north’.

And now their rule would die once either King Mika abdicated from his position or died while on the throne… if he didn’t have an illegitimate son out there or unable to produce an heir before his death.

“Has the body been transported already?” the younger man asked.

The Omega shook his head. “Not yet, but they’re on their way. We, however, have been summoned to the scene. Shall I assemble the team?”

“Let’s put all the best cards together, we’ll need all of them if we’re to dismantle an entire organization.”

* * *

When the CSI’s arrived on the scene, it was pretty clear that the hit on Prince Ronan had been deliberate.

A stolen car had been used to crash into the Prince’s private vehicle, both bodyguards had been stunned and the Prince had been shot in the head.

“Luca, you go interview the bodyguards. If they can tell anything about the murderer and any accomplices, I want that information on my desk.” Mick turned around to his other CSI’s. “Dan, you’re on crash reconstruction. Callum, get information on that stolen vehicle. Guanyu, you’re on fingerprints and trace duty this time. I’ll take blood samples.” and he put his kit on the asphalt before opening it.

As everybody got to work with their latex gloves, cameras, swabs, powders, tape and flashlights, the police security around the scene was strengthened by new units.

This scene was important, and highly necessary that no one disturbed the investigators at work.

The murder of a Royal family member was always treated with the highest of priorities, especially when it was someone directly related to the King.

Mick had never quite understood the Separatists. It’s not like the Häkkinen family had any power over the citizens of Finland anymore, the practise of absolutism had been abolished in the late 1700’s in favour of the constitutional monarchy where the King was only considered a high diplomat and a ceremonial figurehead that people could look at and aspire to be like.

He’d watched a couple interviews with the King over the years, and he seemed like a good man.

King Mika the 4th didn’t deserve to lose his son like this.

As the 20-year-old was looming over the back seat of the Prince’s vehicle, he noticed sand on the leather.

And unless someone put his shoes on that seat, there wasn’t really a reason for it to be there.

Maybe they could find out where that sand came from.

The detective grabbed a paper evidence bag and brushed some of the sand into it.

* * *

“Herme, do you have something for me?” Mick asked as he waltzed into autopsy.

“Well, COD is pretty clear; bullet to the head, lodged in the middle of his brain.” the Brazilian immigrant held up a petri dish. “Here’s your bullet.”

The detective took it. “Looks like a nine mil. That’s Chris’s job to match the bullet to a gun.”

“The shot was delivered in close contact. There was a large amount of GSR on the victim’s forehead and in his hair as well. I send it to trace for analysis.”

“Good work Herme. We gotta catch this killer.”

Samaia smiled sadly. “It’s never good to have a sixteen-year-old lying on your autopsy table, no matter who it is. You always want to catch the killers of the young.”

“King Mika didn’t deserve to have his son murdered in cold blood.”

Guilherme shrugged. “I guess it’s a matter of how far you want to go with the entire Separatist thing. I may not truly care about the monarchy, but I wouldn’t kill.”

“And that state of mind, I don’t care about.” Mick looked at the kid.

Prince Ronan was just 16, ready to go study International Business at Aalto University in Espoo to one day be prepared to take over as the country’s most important diplomat. But because of that, he was now dead. He was just 4 years younger than Mick himself, and a lot of facial features reminded the detective of himself.

They shared a similar shade of blonde hair, a similar shaped nose, their eyes about 1.3 centimetres apart… and when alive, their eye colour had been the same too.

The 20-year-old sighed. “I gotta go up, greet the King on the main floor before I come back down here.”

“I’ll see you within half an hour then.”

* * *

“I’m Detective Mick Schumacher, leading the investigation of your son’s murder.”

The King’s eyebrows went up for a second or two, before going back into their previous position. “It’s nice to meet you, mister Schumacher.” he then turned to his guards. “I’ll be safe in this building. You can stay here on the ground floor.” then he turned back to the lead detective. “Is there something you can tell me?”

“I can’t tell you a lot, as the investigation is ongoing, but my tech people are checking all security footage to see if we have a clear shot to identify your son’s killer.”

Mr. Häkkinen nodded. “Of course.”

“I also need you to identify your son’s body, to make sure it wasn’t a doppelganger who was shot.”

The monarch nodded again. “I wouldn’t be surprised if my son somehow pulled that off. He’s done stunts like that before when he was younger.”

“Please, come with me. Our morgue is in the basement.”

* * *

The mortician slowly removed the blanket covering the face.

Mick saw the look in the King’s blue eyes. He was distraught, like any parent would be who just lost their child to a violent crime, dejected… and acceptive.

“Yes, that’s Ronan.” the older Alpha said with a sigh, taking his glasses off before hanging his head. “I’ve been fearing this day ever since that declaration.”

“I will do everything in my power to bring his killer to justice, Your Majesty.”

“Just make sure you don’t let my son’s murder take over your case load.” Mr. Häkkinen put his glasses back on. “I don’t want you to forget any other cases that you have at this moment.”

The young detective nodded. He knew little about the monarch, but that was no surprise seeing as he was just another Finnish citizen from the capitol.

The man seemed compassionate, not really afraid to show his emotions on his face even though people had crucified him for it because an Alpha didn’t show emotions.

Now the identity of the victim was confirmed, Samaia received a nod from Mick and covered the face again with the shroud to prepare the body for refrigeration.

“Your entire team seems to be very young.” the King stated, turning to the detective. “Your mortician though can pass for someone who’s at least thirty years of age, but you and your colleagues upstairs seem very fresh out of college.”

“I can tell you that the average age of our group is twenty-two, but the boss put it together and I’m not really questioning any of my people’s abilities. We’ve worked at least three dozen cases together already.”

Häkkinen smiled at that. “That’s good to hear.”

“Shall I walk you out?” Mick offered.

“You do not have to, but I wouldn’t mind some company.” and the two of them started walking towards the elevator to take them to the ground floor.

That’s when Mick took his calling card out of his pocket. “If you need anything, you can just give me a call.”

The older man gently took the card as they stood in front of that elevator. “Are you perhaps related to Michael Schumacher?”

“He’s my mother. Why do you ask?”

“I knew Michael. We met on the university grounds at Aalto. I always wondered what became of him.”

The young man smiled. “We’re living pretty comfortable in the outskirts; I like to think mom made the best of it after becoming a teen mom. Do you know if my mom had a lot of boyfriends?”

The monarch shrugged. “There were a couple, can’t remember all of them. I guess I was a bit busy running from some girl who I didn’t want attention from. Did Michael ever marry?”

“No. It’s always been the two of us, even if there were men showing interest in my mother.”

Mr. Häkkinen hummed. “You really look like your mother.”

“A lot of people say that when they see us.”

“Because it’s true. You really look like Michael when he was eighteen.”

Mick’s eyes widened slightly. “Did you… perhaps know who my father could be?”

Ice blue met greyish blue.

“There were a couple men in your mother’s life at that moment. It could be any of them.”

The detective felt slightly disappointed.

Finding someone who knew his mother at the age he was born was difficult enough, because he kept that chapter of his life very much to himself. As if there was something shameful in there.

Then, the 20-year-old felt a large hand on his shoulder. His eyes met his King’s.

“Your mother was very beautiful back then, he attracted numerous Alphas and Betas, and I’m pretty sure he can still make any head turn his way if he wants to.” the monarch gave a light squeeze. “I do sincerely hope for you that you find him.”

“Thank you.” and the two of them could finally step into that elevator.

Mick took a deep breath. “So, what are you going to do now? Since you have no heir?”

“I guess I’m going to have to look if I have an illegitimate son anywhere on this planet.”

The crime lab detective frowned.

“My marriage to my late wife as arranged.” Häkkinen explained. “We both had lovers on the side for pure pleasure. It’s not that unthinkable that I might have sired children someplace else. I know about five of them, but they’re all daughters.”

The 20-year-old nudged with his head. He knew it wasn’t unheard of that Kings and Princes had illegitimate children all over the world.

“I have a couple decades ahead of me. Nothing’s yet lost.”


	2. Waltzing Back In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mika and Michael meet again...

Michael was about to put the laundry in the dryer when the doorbell rang. He looked at the clock in the living room.

2 PM.

 _‘Maybe one of the neighbours ordered something.’_ the 38-year-old Omega thought before walking into the hallway and opening up his front door.

But it wasn’t a delivery boy.

Instead, it was a man whom he hadn’t seen in over 19 years.

“Hello Michael.” his visitor removed his glasses putting them in his breast pocket.

“Mika. What are you doing here?” the German immigrant asked, looking slightly nervous at the presence of the tall Alpha bodyguards at the entrance of his front garden.

“I was hoping we could talk inside. Without my guards of course, I know you’re not a threat to my life.”

Michael took a step back to let his King in.

The Finn bowed his head lightly and stepped inside, wiping his shoes on the door mat before stepping on the wooden floor of the house. “I met your son today. He really looks like you. Very polite young man.”

“Why are you here?” the immigrant asked. “Why are you waltzing back into my life two decades after we split up?”

“You know why I’m here, Michael.” Mika stated. “To the public, I am now heirless, and the Finnish royal line ends with me. I need your consent to inform my parents that I have another son, a son who was born before Ronan, before my marriage to Erja.”

“I’m not going to risk my son’s life.” the German said. “I told you this when we broke up. It was the very reason we broke up, Mika.”

“I’m not going to risk his life, nor yours. I only want my parents to know. It won’t go out to the public, not until my health calls for an heir to take over anyway.” the King stated. “Or it won’t be necessary, if I find someone who’s willing to bear me an heir before my death.” he looked over his former boyfriend. “You still look stunning, even now you are years older.”

“Our paths don’t exactly cross every day.” Michael said.

“No, they don’t.” the Alpha looked down at the ground for a couple seconds. “I still love you, I never stopped loving you after you left.”

“I didn’t stop loving you either.”

The Finnish King took the hands of his former lover. “I wish I hadn’t been the only male Häkkinen left, or I would’ve asked you to marry me before our son was born. I truly love you, still.”

“Even after all those years you were married to someone else?”

“Erja was arranged, only focussed on providing heirs. I didn’t love her, not while my heart belonged to you.”

Michael looked at his hands that were being held. He squeezed them lightly. “Even after I broke that heart?”

“Yes.” and Mika kissed the right hand’s knuckles. “I still wanted you. No matter what I did, my heart longed for you. Will you give me another shot?”

* * *

Mick came home late.

He’d texted his mother beforehand, saying he’d work a bit longer on the Prince’s murder case. The bosses wanted to make an arrest sooner rather than later seeing the high profile of the victim.

It was past 10 when he made it to Kumpula, where their house was located.

His mother was at the dining table with a pot of tea and two cups.

“Thanks mom, sorry I’m this late.” and the detective kissed his mom on his cheek.

“I understand, darling. It’s your work.”

The 20-year-old sat down and poured himself a cup of tea. “You never said you knew King Mika.”

“It was a long time ago. Though that man has barely changed, still a cool tempered man that just demands respect when he’s in your neighbourhood.” Michael looked into his half-full cup. “He’s an admirable man. I take it you spoke to him?”

“Yeah, at the mortuary. He was very curious about you.”

“I’m surprised he remembered me.”

Mick laughed. “He called you beautiful mom. Was he into you back when you were young?”

The 38-year-old Omega sighed but smiled. “We… briefly dated. There was a spark, but I couldn’t see myself living the royal life. I didn’t want a child of mine to grow up there.”

“Well, maybe it’s time you went into dating again.” the young Alpha said. His mother frowned at him. “I mean, you’ve always sacrificed everything to raise me as well as you did, but you really do have to take time for yourself now. I’m an adult now, I’ve got a stable job and I might just look for an apartment once I have the money for it. I really don’t want you to be alone.”

Michael smiled. “You’re such a sweet boy Mick.” he touched his son’s cheek.

“Just go out tomorrow night, mom.” the young detective stated. “Go have some fun. I don’t care what you do, I wouldn’t even care if you brought someone home for the night to get laid.”

* * *

During the night, Michael thought about Mika’s offer.

It was basically perfect.

They were both single now, with kids leading their own lives away from their parents. They were both alone, just like all those years ago when they first dated.

Mika knew Mick was his biological son, they both remembered the night of the conception vividly.

That one night had been filled with romance that ultimately got them in the mood to undress themselves and end up in bed having rather passionate sex.

It’d been stupid not to think about protection, but they were horny teenagers.

The 38-year-old didn’t regret conceiving Mick. He wouldn’t have it any other way. It had taught him many responsibilities that he wouldn’t have learned without having a kid so young.

He had been stigmatized for it. He’d been a poor immigrant, but after falling pregnant with a Finnish citizen’s baby, he and his family had received a permanent visa instead.

Mika had offered to pay him money, to dress and feed their baby, but the Omega had refused that offer. He wanted to do it himself, to be able to learn from the situation. Instead, Mika had bought them a house that they could make their home. Still in Helsinki, but not anywhere near the palace.

The only thing Michael regretted, was not staying in contact with Mika.

At the time it seemed to be the right solution, to cut himself out of Mika’s life so he could find someone to have legitimate heirs with.

And right now, in the morning after his former lover visited, he was holding Mika’s mobile phone number written on a little piece of paper.

The German took a deep breath before putting the number in his own phone, labelling it ‘Mika’, and dialled the number.

There were 2 beeps on the other side of the line before someone picked up.

_“This is Mika Häkkinen, with who am I speaking?”_

“Hey Mika, it’s me, Michael.”

_“Michael! I’m glad to hear from you.”_

The Omega smiled. “I uh… have thought about your offer from yesterday.” he paused for a bit. “I do want to see you again, to see whether we still match.”

“Let’s take a walk through the Royal Gardens then. I’ll get you picked up.”


	3. Sex Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is rather explicit. (just a warning)

Mika went to pick up his teenage love personally. He really wanted to make an effort this time around. He already knew what turned his former boyfriend on, they’d been in a relationship for 3 years.

He greeted the other man in his limousine, clasping their hands together and putting a kiss on the cheek. “Hello darling.”

“Looks like you have a private limo now. Perks of being King?”

“Sort of. And advancement of technology. Would you like a drink, my dear?”

Michael smiled. “Anything that’s non-alcoholic.”

“Of course, darling.” and the monarch gave his former boyfriend a bottle of Fanta as he picked pure good Finnish vodka. He’d gotten pretty familiar with the taste after his wife’s death 6 years ago.

Even though that marriage had been arranged, they’d still shared every day of their life for 12 years. They’d slept together, attended functions together, flown all over the world together, had 2 children together… that’s not something you easily forget.

The King had still found companionship in Erja, and raised Ronan and Aila with her even though they both had regularly different partners whom they had sex with in a different bedroom. He was still affected by her death.

Though he could’ve seen it coming… once diagnosed she already had terminal breast cancer.

But now… he was ready to start over with his life and have a new partner.

Michael was his first love, and one of the few who had been able to challenge him mentally. He’d been perfect from the start, but Michael didn’t want to be seen as a gold digger.

And Mika had respected that choice. Not everyone would be comfortable living in a grand palace surrounded by servants. He was pretty sure that if he’d been a normal guy, Michael would’ve very likely stayed with him and they probably would’ve married when Mick was a couple years old. And they likely would’ve had more kids.

But it was no time to think about that now.

Right now, it was his personal mission to seduce Michael into bed with him.

He wasn’t going to take it slow, and he had the feeling that his beloved wouldn’t want that either.

* * *

“I forgot how beautiful these gardens are.” Michael said, smiling as he looked around at all the plants.

“Well, it’s been nineteen years since we were together for the last time.” the King had his arm around his former boyfriend’s waist. “At least now we won’t have to worry about my parents seeing us.”

The Omega grinned. “Yeah, I remember your dad shouting at us when we were fooling around in those bushes in the summer.”

“Dad screamed at me for a whole week after that.”

“I did like a bed better though.”

Mika laughed. “We were teenagers, all around just very naughty ones.” he pulled his former lover closer. “So, what do you do these days?”

“I teach at a primary school now.”

The King smiled. “I always knew you were good with kids. The second I saw Mick in your arms… you were sold to them, weren’t you?”

“Well, Mick’s birth did open up my eyes. I mean, it may not pay the best, but it’s what I love.”

The monarch kissed Michael’s forehead. “I meant what I said. I still love you.”

“The first time you said that to me, we were standing under that arch.” the Omega pointed at the white arch just 5 metres away from them.

“Let’s stand under that again.” and he was pulled along.

The place was still as magical as it had been all those years ago.

Michael was surprised when the Alpha kissed him, but he closed his eyes and leaned into it.

The couple kissed passionately under that arch with rose bushes, touching the skin they could reach.

Mika couldn’t believe his luck. After so many years, he had the love of his life back in his arms. He didn’t want to let go of him anymore.

He wanted to claim Michael as his, Mate with him so no one could misunderstand what there was between the two of them. That they were in love.

“Come inside with me.” the King said, tugging his partner along to one of the wooden shacks in the Royal Gardens. “I want to be closer with you.”

“You’re still the charmer you were at University, my dear.” the Omega said, but went with him.

The fireplace had been lit, like Mika had planned to stop at that particular shack in the garden.

There was a pretty nice couch in front of that fireplace, and on the right was a double four-poster bed with sheer draped curtains falling to the ground.

“You planned this, didn’t you?” the younger man asked.

“Of course, I did.” the monarch told, smiling as he took his glasses off. “I wanted you to know that you won’t be just another mistress to me. I actually want to make you my partner.” he looked at his former boyfriend again and started kissing him.

* * *

Michael was obviously beautiful, both in clothes and while naked. He may not be as young as he was the very first time they had sex, but Mika wasn’t that young and eager teenaged Alpha anymore either.

Mika caressed his partner’s skin. He was hungry for sex, but only Michael would do. It was only Michael whom he lusted after.

In the light of the fire in the fireplace, Michael’s pale skin looked even more delicious than it would’ve looked like in normal light.

The King let his hands roam over the bared skin.

It was clear that the Omega beneath him wanted him too. Naked legs wrapped around his waist and that beautiful body pressed up against him.

The Alpha’s cock was hard and straining against the zipper of his pants.

“Are you going to fuck me, your Majesty?”

The Finn grinned at that.

The younger man was eager for the sex that they were gonna have the moment his partner removed his clothes.

Mika opened up his pants, opening the button and the zipper before pushing them down to his knees. Underwear included.

He shoved his fingers inside Michael’s hole. It was wet, wet enough to be fucked.

“We’re going to have so much fun today.” the King purred as he removed his fingers and lubed his dick with his lover’s juices. It’d been a while since he had sex, and his Alpha nature _wanted_ it.

Michael looked so delicious, and just _so ready_ to be with his former lover again.

The Omega opened his legs a little bit more. “I know you want to.”

The Alpha slowly lowered his body, enjoying the sliding of their flesh together. He then lined up his cock with his beloved’s hole and slowly pushed in, watching his partner’s face.

His baby momma was clearly enjoying their intimate moment, the pleasure clear on his face.

Mika then started making love to the man under him, drawing out those lovely sounds of pleasure. “You’re so beautiful Michael.” he whispered. “Can’t you feel how much I want you? How much I love you?”

His partner scratched his back, making the Alpha inside of him growl in satisfaction. He quickened his pace.

The sounds became more frequent, also much breathier.

The monarch didn’t want it to be over so quickly, but those pleasure sounds… he certainly wanted to hear them coming out of that beautiful mouth. He’d always loved Michael, always longed for him. And now they were joined in coitus once again.

He wanted to mark his partner, show the world that this Omega was his.

“Mika…” the German moaned. “Please… I need you deeper.”

“And I’ll give you just that.” the Alpha whispered back, and he thrusted in as deep as he could.

He did that same move a couple more times, giving pleasure to Michael as well as taking pleasure through feeling those tight walls clamp around his organ.

Neither of them lasted long.

Their orgasms hit at the same time.

“I certainly want more of these sex dates.” the King whispered, catching his breath. “You’re so fucking tight. What have you been doing for all those years to stay so tight?”

“I… haven’t had any sex since our last time.” Michael replied, biting his lip.

“You waited for me all this time.” Mika purred, touching his lover’s cheek. “Maybe I should reward you.”


	4. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mick discovers who his dad is.

Mick did notice that his mother was happier since their conversation at the dining table. He was glowing, like people do after having sexual intercourse.

His mother had taken his advice and got laid.

The detective smiled. Maybe his mother would find someone soon, either an Alpha or a Beta to live out the rest of his life with. His mother deserved it.

It made him more curious though about who his own father was.

His mother had talked about the man, but never given a name. The only things he said were that they met at Aalto in Espoo, that it’d been a 3-year relationship before the two of them broke up and that they hadn’t had contact since.

Perhaps he should perform a DNA test to see if his bio dad was perhaps a criminal, and that that was the reason his parents hadn’t spoken since.

It was the only really credible reason, unless it was a really bad break up… but it couldn’t be, not while his mom had always talked very affectionately when he’d apparently done something that reminded his mom of his dad.

His mom was still in love with his dad.

Perhaps if the young Alpha knew his dad, he could get them back together.

Then he also remembered talking to the King, whose eyes had gone soft when talking about Mick’s mom.

Perhaps his mom had had a romantic episode with the King when they were younger.

Mick had heard the stories about the King as a teenage Prince being a bit of a player, attracting the attention of many girls and Omega boys.

Maybe his mom had been among them and caught the King’s eye.

The 20-year-old pursed his lips.

Could it be possible that he was an illegitimate child of King Mika Häkkinen? If he was, did the King know he had another son? Or had his mother kept it a secret that he’d take into his grave?

The young detective knew his mom was afraid for his safety, especially when he joined the police force straight out of school.

Maybe the Separatists had been around for much longer and his mom just wanted to keep him out of harm’s way by not telling him.

“You seem sunken in your thoughts.” Michael said as he poured tea for himself and his son.

“Yeah. Just wondering.” the Alpha sighed as he sat down.

The 38-year-old looked up. “About what?”

“About my biological father.”

The Omega frowned as he put the kettle down. “What’s brought on those thoughts?”

“I’ve always had them.” Mick replied. “I know it’s scientifically impossible for humans to have a spontaneous pregnancy without involvement of sperm. That’s the law of nature.”

The mother put his elbows on the table. “What do you want to know about your father?”

“I want to know who he is ma, and if there is a way I can meet with him.” the detective replied. “I don’t care if he’s some sort of heavy criminal or a model citizen, I just need to know.”

Michael looked at the table. His armpits and hands were sweaty.

“Does my father even know I exist?”

At that question, the Omega nodded. “He was there when I birthed you. We both picked your names.”

The 20-year-old leaned forward. “Did you two love each other?”

“We did Mick. But… it was impossible love.”

“Why? What went wrong after my birth?”

The mother took his son’s hand. “Your father and I… we were worlds apart. I was from a poor German immigrant family just scraping by, while your dad was from one of the richest families in all of Finland. You can only imagine what the newspapers would’ve said about me.

Mick just listened.

“In the end, I thought it was the best for all of us that I would just disappear into the crowd with you so he could find a partner from similar standing to marry.”

“You never got over him.” the Alpha stated.

“I just couldn’t.”

From everything his mom just told him, it sounded incredibly likely now that he was King Mika IV’s son.

“You still haven’t told me his name.”

“It’s for your safety, Mick. I don’t want you to end up dead just because of who your dad is.”

The young detective looked at their hands.

Here his mother had literally confirmed he was King Mika’s son. But of course, only a DNA test could truly determine the truth.

He didn’t know how faithful his mom had been during that 3-year relationship, even though he didn’t believe his mom would ever cheat.

Tomorrow, he’d have Luca perform the test.

They did have a source for comparison; his half-brother Ronan lying there in autopsy.

Mick looked at the clock. It was 22.30. “I’ll be going to bed after this cup.”

* * *

Luca frowned when he got the comparison request from his boss.

It didn’t happen every day that you were asked to compare a brought in blood sample to the sample of a guy lying in autopsy for familiar ties.

He did it anyway.

“Whoever the person is whose blood you brought in, he’s Royalty Mick. The Y-chromosome is the same, as well as fifty percent of the other chromosomes.” Ghiotto stated.

“Thanks Luca.” the German said, taking the file and reading the results.

The older detective crossed his arms. “Are you going to tell me who this mystery friend is?”

“Out of safety for this person, I won’t. I don’t want the Separatists getting their hands on him. You saw what they did to a sixteen-year-old to destroy the Royal line.” Mick replied. “Older, younger… they’ll kill him if they know this information.”

“You think I would tell someone belonging to that group?”

“I just don’t want to take the chance. Someone could overhear us, someone in this very lab or in the police department who’s affiliated with them privately.” the young detective stated. “Destroy the sample, get Callum to erase the results… it cannot fall in the wrong hands.”

When Luca left his boss, he was slightly weirded out by the displayed behaviour.

Mick seemed to be extremely protective over whoever this illegitimate Royal was. Perhaps it was someone very close to him.

It wasn’t until he was about to destroy the blood sample that the possibility occurred to him.

Could it be Mick’s own blood?

Thus, Ghiotto let Callum erase the test results completely from the system, before getting on to compare the blood to Mick’s DNA sample.

It was a 100% match.

The Omega stared at it for ages.

His boss had provided his own DNA for comparison against Prince Ronan’s.

Luca had met Mick’s mother, but there had never been a father in their family picture. And today made clar that Mick had never known about his biological father.

Maybe Mick’s mom hadn’t quite known himself, or he’d been afraid to be called a liar if he told others about whom he had slept with.

It had happened in other royal families.

Illegitimate children had come forward to claim their heritage but were rejected, labelled as liars and the King or Prince claimed they’d never lain with their mothers.

Then, the Italian realised something else.

Mick was King Mika’s son… illegitimate, but the only remaining male heir to the throne.

What would that mean for the lab? Would Mick have to leave to prepare for his birth right that was the Finnish throne and crown?

Only then, he destroyed the sample.

* * *

Once Luca was gone, Mick put the file in his bag and dialled the palace phone number.

“I’m Detective Mick Schumacher, I’d like to speak to His Majesty the King if he’s available.”

_“I’ll transfer you to his study, detective.”_

The phone rang for about 2 times before it was picked up by the King.

_“I hadn’t expected you to call. Is this about my son’s murder?”_

“No, it’s a personal call.” the German stated, locking the door to his office. “I… I found out you are my biological father.”

There was silence on the other side of the line. _“Did Michael tell you?”_

“No. My mother never said your name, but everything he said pointed at you. And a DNA comparison test with Prince Ronan’ blood confirmed the suspicion I had.”

The King hummed. _“When will you be done with work? I wish to talk to you.”_

“I can get off the clock at six.”

_“I’ll send a limousine to pick you up.”_

* * *

And indeed, a limo with the Royal crest on the door was waiting for him outside the building.

It was a very spacious and luxurious mode of transport, with fresh drinks and snacks within reach of his hand. It did make him hungry.

He did eat some of the offered food and drank a bottle of orange juice on the way to the Palace.

The King was there waiting for him, at the entrance doors.

Mick wasn’t quite sure what to do now.

At least, until the older Alpha wrapped his arms around his son.

The detective leaned into the hug, cuddling back.

“I may have missed 20 years of your life, but I’m not going to miss any more.” strong hands held his shoulders tight. “Come on in.”

Of course, the Palace was decorated with gold, marble and every other precious material imaginable.

“You… wanted to talk to me?” the 20-year-old said.

The monarch nodded. “I’m pretty sure you know that with Ronan’s death, you’re my only son. And with the Law of Succession, you are currently the only one who may become the ruling monarch of this country upon my death if I fail to sire any more sons.”

Mick nodded. “I know. I know the law.”

“And uhm… I’m trying to win your mother back.”

The detective slowly nodded. “Okay. Thanks for letting me know I guess.”

“I know that your work puts you in a lot of danger, and that’s exactly why I won’t let the media know you’re my son. I already couldn’t protect Ronan while he was studying International Business at Aalto, I failed as his father.” the Finn looked his illegitimate son straight in the eye. “But I won’t fail you. Your mother would never forgive me if I did.”

“Dad… you can’t promise anything.” the 20-year-old said. “And what happened to Ronan wasn’t your fault. It could happen to any prominent man in this country, every high ranked person, every politician… no one can prepare for that.”

“I do not want to lose you too.”


	5. Incriminating Evidence

“You’ve been rather absent.” Lundgaard stated.

Mick sighed. “Yeah, the past couple days have been hectic as hell.”

“I take it’s your personal life?” the Dane asked.

“Yep.” the team leader stated.

The Beta lab tech shook his head before showing something on screen. “This is the residue that was found on the victim’s shirt. It came back to a rather specific plant that’s only found in the area of Lake Nuijamaa.”

“At the Russian border?”

“Yes. And that’s also consistent with the internal security reports about Separatist activity in the Lappeenranta area, half an hour drive away from the village of Nujiamaa.”

Mick frowned. “You hacked into our homeland security?”

“I didn’t, Callum did.”

The 20-year-old sighed. “Well, good to know I know now who to accuse of spying if the King’s attorneys waltz in here demanding we shut down immediately. So, I guess we can conclude that the killer has recently been to Nuijamaa, or for some reason grows it in his own back yard. Get a trace on known Separatists and their associates who’re travelling from Helsinki to Nuijamaa and back again.”

“Yes sir. On it.”

The young Alpha walked out of that lab, going back into the hallway when he almost bumped into Luca.

“Oh, sorry Mick. But uhm… the King’s in your office.”

Mick looked at his Omega colleague, raising an eyebrow. “Okay. Did he say what it was about?”

The Italian shook his head. “No, just asked me the way to your office when he came up from the elevator.”

“Right. Seems I’m having an audience with the King then.” and the young detective went to his office down the hall.

Through the glass windows, he could see his biological father sitting in his office.

Once inside his own office with a locked door, he held up his arms. “Dad, what are you doing here?”

“There’s something I forgot to ask you yesterday.”

The detective raised his eyebrows. “Oh, okay. What is so important that you came all the way here?”

“I need your permission to share your existence with my parents.” the monarch replied.

Mick blinked. “What? Why?”

“The Royal family has laws regarding illegitimate children. One of them forbids informing the rest of the family of a child’s existence if the mother doesn’t give permission, or the child itself after the age of eighteen.” Mika replied.

The 20-year-old sighed. “Well, I guess my mom had good reasons to protect me when I was younger. But yeah, you can let my grandparents know, I guess.”

“Thank you, Mick.” the King said, nodding his head. “I’m pretty sure they will want to know all about you once they know of you. You should definitely meet them when this case is over.”

“I’m sure I will.” the young detective said.

He only knew his maternal grandparents Rolf and Elizabeth, who lived in a flat near the harbour. They had immigrated when his mother was 4, and his uncle Ralf had been born 2 years later on Finnish land.

And Uncle Ralf had grown up to become a firefighter.

“If you’re ever ready for it, you have my permission to use the Häkkinen surname. You are of my blood; it is your birth right.”

* * *

And the very next day, the 39-year-old King flew to his parents’ place in Turku.

“Son, it’s good to see you.” Harri said, standing up to wrap his arms around his youngest child.

“And it’s good to see you too, dad.” the current King said.

The dowager queen smiled. “We’re so sorry about Ronan.”

Mika sighed. “Yeah… about that. I uhm… got something to tell the both of you.”

The former King rose an eyebrow. “You sound pretty serious.”

“I guess it is kinda serious.” the younger man stated. “I… I have another son.”

Both former Royals blinked.

“Since when?” the older Alpha asked.

“Since… twenty years.”

“And you never told us anything?”

Mika nodded. “I didn’t have his mother’s permission to inform you, and my son didn’t know he was my son until two days ago. I knew I’d never get his mother’s permission, so I asked him yesterday.”

Harri nodded. “Can’t help the law. Who is the boy?”

The King removed a picture out of his breast pocket. “This is him.”

Aila greedily took the picture.

Her oldest grandchild was a law enforcement officer, clearly a rather strong Alpha and overall, very handsome. He had the typical Häkkinen jawline and those same piercing blue eyes. The pin on his collar stated he was a detective… distinguished and obviously very intelligent.

“He’s such a handsome boy.” the former queen said with a large smile. “His mother must be beautiful.”

“Yeah… I always thought Michael was the most beautiful person in this world.”

The dowager King’s eyebrows rose up. “Michael? Isn’t that that Omega that you dated for three years?”

“Yes dad, that’s indeed the Michael I’m talking about.”

Harri blinked. “You’re back together?”

“Yes… we’re dating again.”

The former queen also remembered Michael.

The Omega had been amazing for her son. He’d made Mika a better version of himself within those 3 years of teenage love. He’d been Mika’s first true love, and apparently his only one.

None of his mistresses, which had been a lot during his 12-year marriage to Erja and in the past 6 years he’d been alone with his two children, had been able to satisfy the emptiness in his heart that had been there since Michael left.

Maybe it was good that the two of them were back together.

And the fact that Mika’s true heir had been born to his true love was just the cherry on top.

“How old is Michael now?”

“Thirty-eight, mom.”

Aila hummed.

It was still possible for Michael to bear Mika a couple of spare heirs if it was somehow found out that Detective Mick Schumacher was the actual Crown Prince of Finland and people killed him.

* * *

When Mick went back to work after taking a day off to spend it with his mother, he was immediately pulled aside by Luca and quite literally pulled into a storage closet.

“Luca! What the hell is going on?” the German asked.

“We have a problem.” Ghiotto said, sounding very serious.

The blonde raised an eyebrow. “How serious is it.”

“Our lab’s been compromised.” the Omega told. “Someone’s been messing with the reports. Yesterday morning, the bullet went missing from ballistics, then the plant trace went missing and we found the bullet back in fragments in a bottle of pure bleach.”

Schumacher didn’t like this. “Sounds like we’ve got someone in here who’s possibly an ally of the Separatists. Have the cameras picked up anything?”

“System was disabled for maintenance. Whoever did it, knew that no camera would be running.” Luca held a bunch of files with his left arm. “I did manage however to slink the suspect pool. You, doctor Samaia and lieutenant Zhou were automatically cleared. You and Zhou weren’t in the lab and the good doctor only goes to the ground floor and stays in the basement unless he’s called up.”

“Who’s left?”

The Italian sighed. “Literally everyone else that was here yesterday… me, Ilott, Schwartzman, Ticktum, Lundgaard, Armstrong and Pourchaire. Other lab techs don’t have access to processed bullets.”

Mick nodded. “Call all of them to my office. I’m going to find out who it was.” he then looked around in the closet. “You know what people will think if they see us in here or walk out of here together, right?”

“Let ‘em talk, most of the lab already thinks that you and I are secretly fucking.”

“Seriously? Don’t people have other stuff to do these days?”

* * *

Guanyu was the one who locked the office doors from the outside once everyone was inside and there were police officers at that door.

“What’s this all about?” Ilott asked. “Why are we being locked in here?”

“Because someone has been messing with evidence.” the team leader replied. “I’m pretty sure you heard about the bleached bullet and the missing plant trace? Well, this is a high-profile murder case, and one of you has done it.”

“How can you be sure?” Ticktum asked. “Why couldn’t it be you?”

The Alpha stared at his colleague with a harsh glare. “Because I’ve never had any type of grudge against the Royal family, and I surely do not condone any murders taking place. I never had motive for murder.”

Daniel just scoffed, obviously not believing him.

Mick then just stared at each single one of his colleagues. “In my eyes, the Separatists are a group of terrorists. This whole feud against the Royal family is just all about them taking overpower; a la Russia in nineteen-seventeen. And we don’t even have a constitutional monarchy.” he started walking around. “And I certainly _don’t ever_ tolerate messing with evidence.” he stopped, turned to the window, and crossed his arms. “Luckily for us, everything was already tested and in the computer system before someone decided to take things away. Unlucky for one of you, you weren’t careful enough with your fingerprints.”

From across the room, Luca started smiling.

This was the Mick he knew, bold and brave.

Butterflies were fluttering in the Italian’s belly. It was just the Omega inside of him that was just very turned on by Mick’s display of power and confidence, of him being a real Alpha. Yeah… he might be in love.

“I know it was you, Daniel.”

Everybody looked at the Brit in question.

Dan was staring at his boss, angrily.

“Your behaviour has been off since we were at the crime scene. You were stressed out, franticly looking for things that had nothing to do with your task of incident reconstruction.” the detective turned and walked closer to his colleague. “Tell me now, who shot Prince Ronan?”

* * *

Police officers entered the court room that was in full swing.

The audience, judge and jury looked at them with weird expressions.

Mick went to stand in front of the defence attorney. “Mister Vergne, you are under arrest for the murder of His Highness Crown Prince Ronan Häkkinen. You have the right to remain silent, everything that you say can be held against you in court.”

The cuffs were clicked around the Frenchman’s wrists.

Vergne looked murderous at the detective who made his arrest, before being dragged out of the court room by 2 policemen.

Schumacher looked at the man who had hired the attorney. “I’m sorry, but I’m afraid you will have to look at a new defence attorney. This one shot a sixteen-year-old.”

* * *

As it turned out… there were actually a lot of people who felt sympathetic to the Separatists.

Even Schumacher’s predecessor Valtteri Bottas had close ties to the group and was also arrested on the grounds of working together with a terrorist group and compromising national security.

There was an entire network of them within all law enforcement branches: police, lab technicians, judges, lawyers, public defenders… it even went as far as the Finnish High Court where clerks _and_ judges had to be investigated for possible links to the terrorist group.

“Man, I never thought that it would go that far.” Luca commented as the pair walked into Mick’s office together. He plopped down on the couch with a loud sigh.

“No one would’ve thought it.” the Alpha said as he went to sit behind his desk. “But I’m glad this is over.”

There was a somewhat uncomfortable silence between the two of them.

The Italian started fiddling with his fingers. “Uhm… Mick?”

“Yes?”

Ghiotto pulled a couple thinking faces and faces filled with horror before he let out another sigh. “I know it was your blood that you had me testing for familial connections against Prince Ronan’s DNA.”

The German slowly placed down the file he was holding. “Have you told anyone?”

“No. I wouldn’t betray you like that.”

Mick then nodded. “Just never mention it with other people around, except for my parents.”

“You… don’t mind?” the Omega was slightly confused.

“Luca, there was a reason I asked you specifically to do it.” Schumacher stated. “If your curiosity would get the better of you, which it obviously did, I trusted you not to tell anyone and keep it to yourself.”

“But what if I had ties to the Separatists?”

“I wouldn’t have picked you if you had.” the Alpha replied. “I went through all your records before I asked you to do the test. And I know you’re in love with me.”

Luca started blushing rather heavily. He knew his face had gone red in an instant second.

“Stop by my place tonight. My mom won’t be home, he’s going to my dad’s place.”


	6. Love and Family

Luca didn’t know exactly why he did go to his boss’s place. He should’ve just gone to his own place…

But it had been the tone Mick said that ‘order’ on, it was impossible to stay away.

He walked up the stairs to the burgundy red painted door with the number 52 on it. He was about to knock, but it seemed like his boss knew he was coming and opened the door.

Mick was well dressed, and it made him look very handsome.

It gave the Italian even more butterflies.

The young Alpha opened the door further and stretched out his hand. “Are you coming in?”

Ghiotto took the hand and was slowly lead inside.

The light was dimmed, and the table was set for 2.

Luca then realised that his boss was taking him on an improvised date. He knew they couldn’t really be seen dining romantically in public, the IA would be all over them… and maybe even out Mick’s secret.

But it was nice, secretly dating. They could just be themselves.

Schumacher pulled out the chair, seating his colleague before going to get some drinks.

“I cooked a meal for you.” the blonde stated. “I hope you’re hungry.”

“I’m starving.”

* * *

Prince Ronan’s funeral happened on a day when dark clouds covered the city of Helsinki and everything around it. But it was dry.

Everyone attending was dressed in black, standing in a rectangle around the coffin in the centre that was covered with the Finnish flag. Trumpets were playing the Finnish national anthem and army officers stood ready to fire shots from their traditional barrels, signalling the last goodbye before the coffin would sink into the ground.

The King was surrounded by his 6 daughters, only one of whom was legitimate and was allowed the title of Princess. His other 5 daughters were born to mistresses, and most of them were younger than the King’s legitimate daughter Aila.

Mick stood close to the Royal family. At first, he’d been apprehensive about being so close. But the fact stood that he was the leading detective of the team that had brought Prince Ronan’s killers to justice and had made it possible for the Finnish Secret Service-like organisation to investigate and convict a lot of Republican Separatist members and sympathisers.

Nobody would bat an eye at his presence near the King.

After the anthem ended, shots were fired, and the flag was folded in the traditional way before it was handed over to the deceased’s father.

The detective knew that his father was trying to appear strong, but he knew that parents didn’t want to bury their own children no matter what the cause. And knowing your child was murdered made it even harder on parents. He’d seen it in previous cases.

But this time, it was much, much different.

Because it was his own father crying, whom he hadn’t even known was his father until 2 days into the case. They were burying his half-brother whom he didn’t know apart from many press moments that the Royal family had done over the past couple years.

* * *

The post-burial reception was for Royal family members and close associates only.

It was the first time Mick got to see the Royal chambers beyond the very well-known entrance, King’s office and living room. And everything was incredibly spacious.

A butler handed him a cup of Earl Grey tea.

“Looks like we still have a big brother.” Aila stated, smiling sadly. “Ronan would’ve loved to meet you; he was always very interested in the life of a cop.”

“I can only imagine.” the 20-year-old said.

The Princess was only 14 years old, though she could’ve easily passed for 16 or 18. She had her father’s eyes, but her mother’s dark hair. “I’ve seen old pictures of your mother. Dad wasn’t very subtle at hiding them from us. Ronan and I were always sort of thinking you could be our half-brother. Sadly, he never got to know that it was the truth.”

“My mom never really told me anything about my dad, just that they studied at the same uni.”

The young teen smiled. “I’m sorry that something this tragic had to happen for us to finally meet, but I’d like to introduce my sisters to you.” she turned to the other 5 girls. “That’s Sophia.” she pointed at a young brunette. “Her mom’s a Swedish diplomat, dad didn’t have much trouble recognizing her as his daughter.”

“It’s nice to meet you.” the young girl said. She couldn’t be much older than 12.

“Over there’s Ava, her mom’s local.”

Ava looked typically Nordic: blue eyes and straight blonde hair. She was even younger than Sophia, probably 9 or 10. She just reached Mick’s hips.

“And over there’s Heidi, she was born to an Austrian Beta who dad never saw again until like 4 years ago. She was the same age as Ronan, and very close to him.”

The detective could see that out of the sisters, she was indeed the most distraught. “Is she okay?”

“She says she is, but I’m not so sure about all that.” the black-haired teen stated. “Airi and Julia are over there. They barely knew Ronan, but you can’t fault 7-year-olds for not really crying at a funeral.”

“No one would, they’re children. In a couple years they’ll barely remember anything of him. Maybe a piece here or there. But you and Heidi will forever remember.”

Aila nodded. She pulled a tissue from her pocket and blew her nose with it. “Do you perhaps have another one for me? I seem to have gone through all of mine which I packed this morning.”

“I think so.” Schumacher said and checked his pocket, finding a handkerchief. “Here you go.”

The Princess smiled thankfully and dried her tears with the fabric. “Ronan was already being educated on all the stuff he needed to know to take over dad’s crown one day. Prep starts when you’re a fourteen-year-old Prince. It’s a very old tradition.”

Mick just smiled, hands in his pocket.

“He didn’t always like the lessons, nor the tutors. I heard him complain to dad a few times that they would never kick him some slack.” the young teen folded the handkerchief. “Thanks.”

“Can’t say all lessons are nice. There are even shitty ones at the police academy, as well as all the exams and tests you have to go through to become a lab technician.” the detective told. “Guess I’ll be getting some of Ronan’s lessons now.”

“Dad’s already planning them?”

The 20-year-old nodded. “I’ll be spending some of my free days around here. Probably even more now my mom’s dating our dad again.”

The brunette smiled. “It’s been a while since dad was happy. And I’m very glad you mom makes dad feel better again. Ever since my mom died… we’ve been extremely worried he’d drink himself to death.”

“Well, he can have a part of my liver if we’re compatible.” the young Alpha stated.

“Can I hug you?” the 14-year-old asked.

“But of course, you can.”

Unbeknownst to them, the paparazzi had been watching.

* * *

Just a couple days later, a picture of Mick cuddling Aila was pressed in every newspaper in Finland.

And immediately, rumours started flying around.

Mick caught people in the lab staring at him. He usually rolled his eyes at it.

They all thought he could be falling in love with the King’s underaged and unpresented legitimate daughter, that he was potentially on his way to take the crown in a less than legitimate way. None of them knew that Aila was his half-sister and that thus far he was the only eligible heir to the Finnish throne because he was of the King’s blood.

Luca had also laughed at the picture an all the headlines surrounding it. “Well, either way, you just might become a King!” it was said in the privacy of Mick’s home, while his mother went out with his father.

The detective knew his mom was having a lot of sex dates with his dad. He knew because his mom came home every time with a glow around him. He wanted his mom to be in a good relationship that left him wanting more.

Apparently, Mick had been a bit lost in thought. As he came back to his senses, he found Luca lying in his lap, purring contently. He stroked through his co-worker’s dark hair.


	7. Goddamnit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little warning over here: Explicit scene in this chapter (middle part)

Michael knew he was very possibly pregnant when he threw up in the morning after waking up for the 4th time in a row. He immediately scheduled a visit to his GP to check it.

He knew it was still possible, he was 38 and Omegas didn’t have their menopause before the age of 50. He still had 11 years on him… he was going to turn 39 soon anyway. And well, he’d been having regular unprotected sex with one Alpha, who was proven to be a virile specimen.

If he was pregnant, he’d have to inform Mika. It would be his baby again.

The German did fear a pregnancy.

Though he could tell his immediate friends and family he had another unprotected accident, he knew that Mika would want to claim this baby, whatever it would be.

And with it, he’d want to claim the Omega too.

Mika would most likely seduce him into his bed again before initiating a mating process, it would be his way of legitimizing his offspring.

Michael knew he wouldn’t be able to resist. Mika was his Achilles heel, the only one who could make him feel weak in his knees and made his heartbeat faster. He hadn’t been short of admirers, but his heart belonged to a man who’d been married at that moment.

* * *

The GP confirmed he was indeed pregnant, still just in the 2nd month.

“Is there anyone I should notify of your pregnancy? A Mate? A husband?”

Michael shook his head. “I want to tell him myself. Thank you, for confirming.” and he went back to his car outside the practice and drove back to his house in the suburbs.

He didn’t quite know how to tell Mika this news. He didn’t really remember how and what he said when he gained the knowledge of being pregnant with Mick the 1st time around.

But he knew he had to do it.

Once home, he just sent a text. Clear and simple.

Mika would see it once he had time to read it.

The Omega just went back doing his daily tasks of washing clothes and cleaning the living room as well as changing the sheets of his bed and his son’s bed.

It was about 1 PM, when he was eating his lunch, when he heard the front door open up.

The 38-year-old frowned. His son was never this early and he was pretty sure he wouldn’t be seeing Mika in person until tonight due to a meeting that should take place at 2.

Yet it was Mika who’d arrived.

Once his eyes fell on his lover, the King’s nostrils flared and he stalked closer, like a predator would hunt his prey, and he had a very dark look in his eyes.

“Mika?” the German was nervous when he saw that look in the eyes of the man he loved.

The Alpha grabbed his beloved and threw him over his shoulders, going upstairs to the bedroom. There, he threw Michael on the bed and locked the door. Then, he stalked closer, eyes filled with hunger.

Michael really felt like he was a deer caught in the headlights.

When the monarch had crawled on top of his lover, he put his nose in that neck, smelling those delicious pregnancy hormones that attracted him. It made him want to protect his Omega even more. His baby was growing inside of that gorgeous creature.

His hands stripped them both out of their clothes and caressed his partner’s soft and flat tummy.

“Mika…” but the Omega was silenced by a demanding mouth.

“I won’t let you go again.” the King stated. “Tonight, I’m gonna make you mine.”

The 38-year-old took a deep breath.

His lover was already nipping at his mating gland, ready to bite and break that skin to leave his mark. It was primal, possessive… and his body wanted it.

Desperately.

First his beloved’s cock penetrated him, the pleasure he received from it bringing him to the edge of an orgasm. Next came the bite, sending him over that edge and spiralling him back down to earth.

The mating bite would send him in a faux heat, ensuring that the mating process would be finished but without harming the baby that was already inside of him. If he hadn’t been pregnant, the mating heat would’ve ensured that he would fall pregnant.

“And this is just the beginning, my love.” the Alpha said. “I’ll leave a note for our son, stating that you will be staying with me for a bit.” he planted his nose in his partner’s neck again.

It was a few seconds after that that Michael fell asleep in his soon-to-be Mate’s arms.

* * *

When the Omega woke up again, he was lying against Mika’s chest and only wearing a thin dressing robe.

They were in the limo, his lover holding him like he was the most precious thing that lived.

Michael was craving sex, to have his hole filled properly by a big fat cock.

“We’re almost at the palace, kulta.” the King told, touching his beloved’s cheek softly. “And once you’re in my bed, I will fuck you raw.”

The German bit his lip but couldn’t hold back the moan.

“We make such beautiful babies.” the monarch stated. “Our son is amazing, he’s perfect. And this baby will be just like him; strong and intelligent.”

“Please, Mika…” the immigrant took a deep breath. “I need you. Please, have me again.” he wanted to remove the robe and get the action going, but his Mate took both his hands.

“Just a little bit more time.”

* * *

The second they were inside the King’s bedroom, the need for sex also arose in the Alpha.

Biting the mating glad made an Omega overproduce sexual hormones to rope in the Alpha responsible for the bite to ensure the completion of the mating process, and full monogamy between Mates.

Mika wanted to ravage his partner, fuck him silly for 4 days straight, but they would be in the presence of a new life in Michael’s womb. The pregnancy hormones kept him sane.

He’d fuck Michael like that once the baby was born, probably knocking Michael up again.

It would be worth it though.

His beloved was a moaning mess on the bed. Exactly how he wanted him.

“Just a little more baby.” the monarch said, his voice already hoarse as he removed his blazer and shirt before removing his shoes, socks, belt and pants.

“Mika…” Michael wanted his hole filled up, and he knew his Mate-to-be had that hard equipment between his legs. He mewled even louder as his hole produced even more slick.

The Alpha squeezed his cock, willing himself not to come right there as he was now completely naked and leaning against the wall with his back. If Michael could make him come from just lying there, he knew their sex life further down the line would be amazing.

He quickly crawled on top of his Omega.

Michael was ready for him, legs wide open and his hole properly slicked up.

Mika slowly slid in with ease, enjoying the tight heat surrounding his dick. He had to take a couple breaths to not lose himself in the moment and accidentally hurt Michael in a way that could make him lose the baby. He was still clear headed, but the smell of Omega-in-heat was overwhelming.

Once he took those breaths, he started fucking his partner.

The Omega scratched his Mate’s back.

This was the moment, the moment they would forever join in an unbreakable bond.

* * *

During the 1st break on the Monday after, Michael decided to get a nice big mug of tea in the teacher’s room. He taught a group of toddlers, and they were as exhausting as always, but he loved the job too much to ever really quit it before retirement age.

When he was boiling the water, one of his colleagues entered the room as well.

“Oh, hey Michael! I haven’t seen you in a bit.” Eddie said, the friendly Beta hugging him.

“Yeah, I wasn’t here last week.”

The Irishman rose an eyebrow. “How come? I never knew you for skipping work.”

“Yeah, something came in between. I uhm… Mated last week.”

The dark-haired man smiled from ear to ear. “Congratulations! Who’s the lucky Alpha?”

“His name’s Mika. And he’s my age, before you ask.”

“Hey, I wouldn’t ask his age, Johnny would. I never would suggest that you were a gold digger.” Eddie told.

The German blonde rolled his eyes. “Yeah, Johnny. How are all the older kids by the way?”

“Perfect! Aside from the usual pre-puberty problems, it’s fine.”

The Omega smiled. “And that’s why I work with toddlers, although I somehow raised a son to adulthood.”

The Irishman hummed. “How is Mick? The last thing I heard was of him arresting the Prince’s murderer and cleaning up the law circuit.”

“Yeah, that was indeed very major.” Michael told, nodding.

“It’s huge Michael! That case… it could make his career. And he’s the youngest detective in all of Finland.”

* * *

Neither of the two teachers knew that their boss, principal Jean Todt, had been listening to them talking.

It wasn’t a secret around the school that he had a thing for Michael, but that Michael was stuck on the Alpha who had sired Mick with him.

Todt had always scoffed at it. Why would such a beautiful Omega still want an Alpha who left him after the birth of their son? Everyone knew that Michael could have everyone if he wished, even able to make a monogamous married man cheat on their partner.

But now it seemed that Michael had gotten over his teenage crush and had mated… as well as fallen pregnant of this new lover.

Jean knew he should’ve made a move much earlier, but there were never any signs of him being over the man. Or he just never saw them.

* * *

Jean followed Michael after they all closed down the school together. He knew the Omega always walked to work, as he liked to exercise in the mornings.

Michael went through the park… but deviated from the route that would take him to his home in Kumpula north-east of the park. Instead, he was heading west.

To Todt, it was the perfect opportunity to find out about Michael’s mystery lover. They obviously didn’t live together… yet, as no cohabitation paperwork had landed on his desk.

Once one of his employees moved in with someone, law required a background check on the partner to see if they committed any crimes that could discredit his employees.

The school principal found himself following his employee through bushes and into a part of the park called Lover’s Gate, as the place was notorious for couples having a quickie in that spot.

The French 3rd generation immigrant found the Omega… in the arms of an Alpha.

But the Alpha wasn’t just a man… it was the King of Finland, His Majesty Mika Häkkinen IV.

Michael… was having an affair with the King.

His Majesty must be seducing random Omegas and Beta women trying to find someone to produce an heir with, and Michael was his latest victim in his search for a fertile partner.

And clearly Michael was still fertile, having recently fallen pregnant.

Jean wondered if the baby was the King’s.

Whether it was or not, the monarch was abusing his status as a ruler of the country. And why? For an heir.

He was likely breaking up happy families for it.

As the King was touching the Omega in his arms, the schoolteacher giggled like a teen. He grinned at that. “I can always get you blush for me. Now, how was your work?”

“Nothing crazy happened, it was just all normal proceedings. How was your day?”

“Just boring paperwork for the time being, get things in order for our civil union.”

 _‘Wait… civil union? The King… was going to marry Michael?’_ But it couldn’t be…

Michael then kissed the slightly taller Alpha on the lips. “I love you honey.”

“Love you too babe. I’ll see you tomorrow again.”

* * *

Shortly after witnessing that meeting, Jean sat down on one of the wooden benches near the duck pond where lilies grew on top of the water. He was stuck in emotional turmoil.

Michael was going to be married, pretty soon from what he’d heard.

Everybody knew that King Mika was rather franticly in search for a new partner to bear him a son.

Obviously, Michael wasn’t far along enough to know the sex of his baby.

But it was a baby the King sired. That man didn’t want to take any more chances, wanting to assure that if the baby was a son, it would be born in wedlock.

Michael had already raised a son to adulthood. His boy was a cop, a very intelligent one too. An heir like that would show good breeding choices to the other Royal houses in Europe.

It wasn’t exactly a surprise that King Mika would want to seduce an Omega like Michael.

Everyone with eyes could see that Michael was beautiful, intelligent, passionate and kind. He was exactly what a Queen should be.

Todt sighed and looked up from the pond.

On the other side he saw Michael’s son Mick, walking arm in arm with a male Omega who looked slightly older than him.

They were the type of couple Jean was jealous off.

It was something he wanted, but never gotten. Every time he was interested in someone, they got snatched up by another Alpha out of the blue. Maybe he just wasn’t destined for suck luck in love.


	8. All Hail To The Crown

Michael had been carrying twins.

They found out in the 4th month that there were 2 foetuses inside of the Omega’s womb.

It’s not like twins in Omegas were that weird… but they were extremely rare after an Omega had passed the age of 30, and highly exceptional in Omegas near the age of 40 or above.

Michael had been 38 at the time of conception, 39 when the twins were discovered.

When the German told his Alpha, Mika had collapsed on the spot that was later attributed to acute shock and temporarily short circuiting of the brain.

It gave the entire royal family a bit of a scare, especially because there was a history of heart disease in their family and Mika’s death on that spot would’ve resulted in a hasty preparation for Mick since he was already an adult and at that moment the only one eligible.

But after that initial shock, the mated pair went at it like a pair of rabbits to celebrate the conception of their twins.

A month later, it was confirmed that one baby was a son, and the other a daughter.

Thus, the decision was made to raise their son inside the palace and their daughter could easily mix in with the rest of the Finnish population and live the life of a normal Finnish citizen.

Their names were also chosen prenatal.

The young Prince would be named Mauno Harri Häkkinen, while their Princess would go through life as Aina Elizabeth Schumacher and live a normal life outside of the spotlights for as long as possible.

* * *

“She’s beautiful Michael.” Eddie stated, smiling like a madman as he laid eyes on the small baby.

“Thanks Ed.” the pre-school teacher said, also grinning.

Irvine’s smile was contagious.

“I’ll just have to warn you, Jean hasn’t been extremely warm since you announced your pregnancy.”

Michael grimaced. He knew their boss wanted him, had wanted him for years. But at first, his life was completely devoted to raising his son and didn’t want an Alpha. Yet during those years, he realized that Mika had always been the one for him, and he had let it go for the sake of appearances. Just 10 months ago they reconnected, and they just fell in love all over again.

He didn’t think Jean had ever stood a chance to become his Alpha Mate… it would only ever be Mika.

“Looks like the guy even gave you a ring.” the Irishman said.

The Omega smiled and looked at his left ring finger. Both his golden wedding band and a very elaborate engagement ring were sitting there.

Their wedding had taken place in secret, with only close family attending. Only people they could trust not to tell anyone just yet until they were ready to publish their marriage.

“Yeah. He really did want it to be forever.”

“Here you go Uncle Ed.” Mick chimed in, handing the other schoolteacher a glass of Coke.

“Thanks kid. Well done on that job, rounded up an entire network of those bastards!”

The young detective smiled. “Just did what I’m paid to do. Just like you teach those kids for the next phase of their lives. My work’s just a little bit more action-packed.”

“You could say that.” the Beta took a sip of his drink. “Anything interesting at work right now?”

“Nothing I can disclose at the moment. You know the rules, Uncle Ed.”

Eddie nodded. “I can always try. Hey, Michael, would you mind if I held Aina for a bit?”

“Just be careful.”

“Don’t worry Michael, I’m not gonna drop her or something.” and the older man took the little girl from his colleague’s arms to place her against his chest.

* * *

All press cameras were focused on the baby sleeping in his father’s arms during the press moment at the palace.

Every journalist and everyone on the film and sound crew had to undergo a background check as well as their friends and family. No one with ties to the Republican Separatists, directly or indirectly, was allowed in for the safety of the new-born Prince.

The crews were each allowed just a couple questions that had to be approved before today.

A journalist of the Hesari newspaper was the first one to sit down in front of the King. “Thank you, Your Highness, for allowing us to be here.”

“But of course.” Mika said.

The young woman cleared her throat. “Can you tell us anything about how the pregnancy went? How is the mother of our young Crown Prince?”

“My beloved has recovered well. It was unnecessary for him to stay longer in the hospital than the standard minimum required for recovery of mothers after birth. I’m also happy to report that there were no complications during or after the pregnancy.” the King sounded proud.

“We’re glad to hear that. How about your son?”

* * *

Somewhere near the back of the room stood a young security guard, watching the crowd of journalists, cameramen and sound technicians for any suspicious activity.

Kimi Räikkönen was just a 25-year-old Alpha who’d entered the Palace Security just 1 year and 2 months ago. Among his colleagues, he was considered to be extremely green since he had no prior experience with providing security apart from being a bouncer at a night club for a few months.

So yes, it came as a surprise when the King chose him to be part of his personal bodyguard group.

He had the responsibility of keeping secrets that were only known among that group, like the identity of the King’s secret wedded partner and the fact that the King had an adult son already.

Kimi had met Mick at Ronan’s funeral, because he’d found it suspicious that the youngster was openly carrying a gun on his hip and had asked him about it. The King had never told any of his personal guards that his son was a detective.

The young Finn found he could easily talk to the secret Prince, as their age gap was far lower than the age gap he had to the King’s other children.

The interviews were still going, and the young Alpha knew that the King wanted to take his time for the interviews, even if it was just to keep his image of a polite king towards the press and his people.

Some journalists were chatting among themselves, not paying any attention to the guard.

“Didn’t you hear it? _Expressen_ in Sweden compared some old photos of the King to that detective that recently became famous, that one with a German name.”

That peaked Kimi’s interest, and he turned his head.

There were 2 male journalists, one from _Östra Nyland_ , a Swedish newspaper in Loviisa, talking to the one from _Ilta-Sanomat_.

“Not everyone keeps up with what the Swedes are doing, most of us have local news to cover.”

The guy from the Swedish paper nodded. “Of course. But you really should take a look at it, they published a really interesting theory. They’re currently going through Finnish records to try and prove it’s a possibility.”

The Finnish journalist raised an eyebrow. “What’s their theory then?”

“They believe that that young detective could very well be an illegitimate child of our King.”

The man from Ilta-Sanomat knit his eyebrows together. “Our King has often stated that there are a lot of prospect illegitimate children out there. It wouldn’t be strange to hear that there are some illegitimate sons out there, hiding among the general population.”

“But wouldn’t it be fantastic? A publicly renowned detective possibly the future King? You’d have to admit, that would be amazing for the country!”

Räikkönen’s lip twitched. Although he certainly agreed that Mick would make a great King if he ascended the throne in the near future, or even in 15 years, this fact shouldn’t be released by the press but by King Mika and Mick themselves.

He had to block that research.

* * *

Todt almost wanted to rip the paper he was holding to shreds.

There was a picture on the front page of that paper, one distributed in the Helsinki area, depicting the Finnish King dressed in a suit holding his new-born son, cooing over it.

Jean knew that that baby had grown inside of Michael’s womb, but the King had no rights to hold that child. That man was just a Sire, basically a sperm donor.

He’d seen the ring, he knew they were joined as Mates and married partners, but it still didn’t justify this.

Michael was most likely just a toy for the King, just a womb to bear him an heir which he so desperately needed to continue the House legitimately.

And now that that baby was born, the King had no use of the Omega anymore.

The school principal feared for Michael’s health, mentally and physically. But it wasn’t just Michael he was concerned about… it was Mick too.

The King was now his stepfather, Mick could be pressured now to investigate more and more suspected members of the Separatists. And now the man had a son, an heir, whom he would want to protect


	9. The Family Pictures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last bit that I had planned for this story. Part 2, chapter 1 is already pubished.

_[Picture #1]:_

_*This picture was taken from across the street, looking into a window of the Kahvi Charlotta Vernissa café in Vantaa, near Helsinki. It showed Detective Mick Schumacher across the table of Princess Aila Häkkinen, a pair of steaming cups of coffee accompanied with a sweet Finnish delicacy. They seemed to have a conversation that both of them are very much interested in. *_

_\- published in nearly every gossip magazine in the world_

_\----------_

_[Picture #2]:_

_*This picture was taken in front of the Royal palace when Detective Mick Schumacher and His Royal Highness King Mika IV came out of the grand entrance doors side by side. Their discussion seems to have ended, and it looks like the detective is just leaving the palace. *_

_\- only published in 7 päivää, issue 3 of 2020_

_\----------_

_[Picture #3]:_

_*In this picture, His Royal Highness is holding his new wedded partner, a 39-year-old Omega of German descent named Michael Schumacher who works as a pre-school teacher in the Vallila district of Helsinki. It was snapped on their wedding day by the court photographer. *_

_\- published in all Finnish newspapers and magazines after the announcement_

* * *

When his boss entered the office, Mick did raise an eyebrow.

Luca Di Montezemolo was never in the lab. He was always in his office in the inner city with his rich counterparts bragging about how his force took down another criminal, not at the workplace itself.

The Italian threw down the latest issue of _Katso!_ in front of him, looking pretty angry. “What the hell do you think you’re doing? Drawing more rumours and attention to this lab by dating the Princess?”

“I’m not dating Princess Aila.” the detective calmly stated as he saw the picture of the two of them together in that café they went to together last Saturday.

“No? Then why are you going to cosy café’s together?”

Schumacher sighed deeply. “Well, it’s a reason I’d rather keep a secret. Or you will have to promise me right here on this spot that you won’t blab it to anyone and take the secret into your grave if necessary.”

“What could be that much of a secret?”

The blonde man gave the older one a strict look. “Maybe something like me being her half-brother?”

Di Montezemolo almost had a heart attack on the spot.

Mick quickly removed the magazine from his desk and threw it in the lowest drawer. “Please don’t speak of this with anyone.”

“When was I going to hear about this?”

“When the official royal announcement was ready, which is in two days.” Mick replied. He leaned forward on his desk. “I hope you can keep this secret for another forty-eight hours?”

“I suppose I can.” the Italian stated.

“Good.”

* * *

And indeed, 2 days later, the news broke to the public.

Along with the announcement that the King had married the Omega mother of his son, which wasn’t unusual to the general public, came the shocking announcement that His Royal Highness King Mika Häkkinen IV recognized the son he sired 21 years ago with the same mother that had birthed him his most recent child, thus making his adult son his first heir.

In the announcement, there was a picture included of Mick standing next to his father in a tailored black suit that had the royal crest on it. He was now officially His Royal Highness Crown Prince Mick Häkkinen.

It had made Luca laugh and tease his secret boyfriend by bowing to him in the office and calling him ‘Royal Highness’, even during sex.

The first time the Italian had done it while joined intimately, they were doing it in Luca’s city apartment after a long day of work. It’d just come out of his mouth.

Luca was being pounded into by his secret boyfriend, his Omega brain in control of his body. It was only natural that that happened with a virile smelling Alpha close by. The Alpha above him was growling, making him want to behave submissively. “Am I good for you, Alpha?”

A very low growl was the answer, making the slightly older man shiver.

“You are just being perfect, little Omega, allowing me to breed your fertile body.”

Ghiotto mewled, grinding down on the cock inside him. His Omega side wanted that, to be bred, to feel that fertile sperm coating his channel walls before swimming into his womb and tubes. “I will give you an heir, your Highness, I promise. Just take me.”

It caused Mick to bite down, marking the man beneath him.

Not much time later, the deed was finished, and they were knotted together.

“Did you really just call me ‘Your Highness’?” Schumacher asked.

The 23-year-old blushed. “Uh… I… I think I did, yeah.”

The younger man looked smug at that. “So, you want to bear my heirs, huh?”

Luca nodded furiously. “I’d bear you a dozen heirs.”

The Alpha’s blue eyes gave of a mischievous glint. “Then we might as well start breeding now.” and he started nipping at his partner’s neck.

It made the Italian moan louder, and fully bared his neck.

He’d never thought he’d be this submissive for an Alpha. He’d always hated their egos and arrogance; sadly, the police force was full of them and they always expected Betas and Omegas to bow to them. He didn’t bow, unless someone had earned that respect.

But his boss had. Unexpectedly.

When he first saw Mick, his youth radiated off of him and he was Di Montezemolo’s new protégé, who was taking over Bottas’s position. Ghiotto couldn’t help but think that the guy should be extremely arrogant after being chosen for such an important position in law enforcement.

It was only later that he found out he was anything but privileged, having been raised by a single mother on a pre-schoolteacher’s salary and literally no idea if his father knew what he was achieving or if the guy was even still alive as his mother never really talked about him.

He wanted this, this man, a life with him, children with him, grow old with him and be beside him when he takes his rightful place in society.


End file.
